Just Sex, No Consequences
by DarkLovesLight
Summary: Santana suggest something simple to help Quinn to relieve some stress, who would've thought it wouldn't be so simple?


**Just a little story in between, idea popped into my head and I found myself typing away..**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the main character! *cry***

Just sex, no consequences;

That was what Santana suggested when she found Quinn stressing out about some stupid test the blonde could probably ace with her eyes closed.

A great fuck to relieve some tension and frustration in a pretty wrapper, that was what Santana would be for the blonde if she needed it.

At the time Quinn had been disgusted by the idea and somewhat terrified of losing her best friend but eventually she caved – she really was under a lot of stress – and it worked perfectly, for both of them; Quinn just had to whistle and Santana would come running like a dog – though she would never admit.

Anywhere, anytime was the Latina's motto and Quinn put it to good use, varying the places where 'her tension would be relieved' more and more as she got bolder in their agreement.

"_It just sex, Q, nothing serious," _Santana had whispered once after Quinn had asked what they were doing exactly but still they started spending more and more time in each other's company and the blonde found that just being around Santana was already relaxing.

The Latina began to sleep over more instead of leaving after sex and they would lay there, cuddling snugly, and talk about random stuff.

How naïve were they to think it was 'just sex'…?

_xoxox_

Quinn's eyes fluttered open softly as she woke up from a rather pleasant dream.

She wanted to sit up and stretch but an arm was loosely draped across her waist, holding her down and she smiled brightly, remembering the night before.

She took the arm softly and wanted to pull it up so she could silently slip out of bed but suddenly it tightened around her.

"Santana, I have to get up," she chuckled softly.

"No, stay, it's so comfortable…" the Latina mumbled, voice still heavy with sleep.

"I have class," the blonde tried again, only to be pulled closer against the other.

"Skip it, I'll make it worth it, I swear," Santana whispered smugly as she started to place butterfly kisses on the blonde's shoulder and neck.

Quinn hummed contently, turning her head so Santana could reach her neck even better – which she did.

"That's so cute..!"

They both snapped out of it, her eyes darting around to room to land on both their roommates, Rachel and Brittany, who were sitting there and watching them.

"Rachel!" Quinn shrieked, grabbing the sheets to cover herself: "What the hell?"

"I told you they were the cutest couple!" Rachel said to Brittany, fully ignoring Quinn.

"Get out!" Santana snapped at them both, glaring to intensify her words.

"Do they even know the meaning of privacy?" she asked rhetorical after they had both left.

"I've talked to them about this…" Quinn said but she knew it was no use.

"Let's have sex in their beds as retribution," the Latina smiled devilishly, rubbing her hands together as if she had cooked up some kind of master plan.

"I heard that, pervert!" was yelled from the kitchen.

Santana swore under her breath, making Quinn giggle softly before she got out of bed, swiftly followed by her bed-partner.

"You really can't stay with me?" said partner purred as she stood impossibly close to the blonde, pressing her against the bathroom sink as she tried to wash up and get ready: "Come on… I promise that we'll cuddle if you're a good girl.."

A pair of hands crept under Quinn's tank-top – in which she had slept – while lips crashed upon her shoulder once more, doing a good job at distracting her.

"I really have to go to this class," the blonde sighed, though she did nothing to stop Santana's heavenly ministrations.

Quinn grabbed the edge of the sink have some sort of connection to the real world as tanned hands became bolder and ventured lower, teasing the hem of her shorts.

"No you don't, Berry will take notes for you…" was mumbled into her shoulder.

Unfortunately they were once more interrupted: "Hey, Santana, stop molesting the girl and let her get ready!"

That did it, now the Latina was officially turned off, Berry always turned out to be a major cock-block, so she stalked to the kitchen, sitting down with a cup of coffee, mouthing 'I'll get you' at Rachel.

Quinn walked into the kitchen less than a minute later and also took a cup of coffee before sitting down next to Santana who offered her a slice of bread with some jam.

"My favorite," the blonde whispered before pressing a small kiss to the Latina's lips.

A double 'ooow' made them look up and once more Rachel and Brittany were looking at them – Rachel also seemed to have tears in her eyes.

"You're the cutest couple!" she once more said, smiling way too sweet at them.

"We're not a couple, Berry!" Santana snapped, a frown scrunching her eyebrows deeply and she took an angry sip from her coffee.

"But what are you then?" Brittany asked confused, her ever present blank stare still.. present.

"We're just friends…" Quinn said slowly, looking at Santana out of the corner of her eyes: "Friends with benefits."

"If you're not a couple… then why did Santana stop _playing _with me?" the tallest blonde asked, more to herself than the rest.

"You stopped sleeping with Brittany?" Quinn asked surprised as she now stared full-out at the Latina sitting next to her.

"I don't want to get into this," said girl suddenly snapped, stood up and walked to her room, slamming the door behind her.

_xoxox_

The class had been rather uneventful and Quinn pondered on why she had insisted on going earlier… she could have had so much _sexytimes…_

The blonde dropped her bag near the kitchen table and headed towards Santana's room; the door was still closed.

"San?" she whispered softly as she entered, seeing the girl's form upon the bed.

The blonde snuck closer and climbed into the bed where arms were immediately wrapped around her.

"How was class?"

Quinn smiled despite herself as she nestled her head beneath Santana's chin, listening to the steady drumming of the brunette's heart as she talked about how boring it had been.

"Told you so.." Santana simply replied, throwing an arm over Quinn's shoulder.

"San… about what B said-" the blonde started in the tiniest voice and Santana tensed up immediately.

"I don't want to talk about it," she stated firmly, commencing a pressing silence between them.

_xoxox_

"I haven't slept with anyone but you in months…"

The confession was quite, almost to quite to actually hear but it hit Quinn like a bomb.

They had been watching this sci-fi action movie Santana had chosen for the night and Quinn needed to really pay attention to merely understand what was happening when Santana just bluntly said that, shattering all her concentration.

"What?"

"I didn't need it anymore…" the Latina continued, equally soft as before: "I didn't need anyone but you."

"But you're Santana 'Never-Say-No' Lopez…" Quinn breathed out, her gaze fixed on the brunette.

"What if we try?"

"Try what?"

"Being a couple.."

"You wanne be my-?"

"Girlfriend, yes!"

"But you've never been anyone's…"

"I know."

"Are you sure?"

"I guess.."

"You guess?"

"God! Yes, I'm sure! I mean… it's not like anything will change, right? This last month, I woke up in your room more often than in mine and I already was monogamous… it's just a title.. _girlfriend_.."

Quinn couldn't help but grin before she pounced the girl in her cute state of blushing. They tumbled of the couch and onto the ground where Santana quickly took top-position.

"We should celebrate," she said.

"I agree," Quinn husked, her back already arching in anticipation.

"You have a dirty mind," Santana mumbled, leaning down: "I _fucking_ love it…"

"You should put that dirty mouth of _yours _to work," Quinn husked, laying down on the floor and pulling Santana on top of her: "Rock my world, _girlfriend_.."

A surge ran through Santana like a bolt of electricity, leaving her tingling in all the right places: "I kinda like how that sounds," she mumbled, pressing her lips on the edge of Quinn's jaw, nibbling as the girl tilted her head backwards, offering more: "Say it again…"

"What? Girlfriend?" the blonde chuckled slightly before humming contently and arching her head even more backwards.

"Again.." Santana breathed out hotly, her hands joining in the mix as they drew random patterns on Quinn's stomach.

"Girlfriend.."

A primal moan vibrated from the back of Santana's throat onto Quinn's skin in the most delicious way which would sent her eyes spiraling backwards if they hadn't been closed.

"Rachel, I don't understand? What's so hot about the word 'girlfriend'?" was whispered softly – though not nearly soft enough.

The smallest brunette had tried in vain to shush Brittany though failed and so they were once more noticed whilst watching their roommates engage in rather sexual activities.

Santana grunted displeased as she let herself drop fully upon the blonde beneath her, hiding her flushed face in Quinn's neck.

"Rachel, do I have to explain again?" the said blonde sighed, one of her hands slowly running up and down the Latina's back.

The diva's furrowed her brows and crossed her arms in front of her chest, mumbling something incoherent.

"I still don't understand," Brittany stated: "Are you guys a couple or not?"

If possible, Santana crawled even more into Quinn, burying her head even further, her hands finding solid ground upon a smooth waist.

"Yeah, B, we're a couple," Quinn answered, smiling despite herself.

Rachel squealed happily whilst the blonde next to her clapped contently.

"Seems like Santana finally got the balls to ask you," Rachel remarked, a smirk playing around her lips.

The Latina jerked up, glaring at the brunette: "Shut it, Berry, or so help me god I will-"

"Santana, please be nice," Quinn pleaded softly, trailing a single finger over a tan cheek.

Santana gritted her teeth together momentarily, she had so many insults ready to throw at the little smurf but eventually Quinn's all too subtle pout made her swallow them all back: "We really have to get our own place… soon," she finished.

"You can't afford it," Rachel sang behind her.

"That's it!" Santana snapped, standing within second and chasing after Rachel like a cat would chase after a mouse.

The little brunette sought refuge in her room and locked the door behind her, locking herself safely away from a raging Santana – she probably just was frustrated at being interrupted again in the first stages of _sexytimes _with her, as from now, incredibly hot girlfriend.

Still fuming, she went back to the two blondes in the living room; Quinn was smiling amused while Brittany was still happily jumping up and down.

"B, can you take care of dinner for tonight?" the Latina asked.

"Sure," the blonde simply answered, going to the kitchen, leaving the newly formed couple alone.

"You and me, now, in your room!" Santana groaned as she grabbed Quinn by the waist, pushing the blonde backwards while her lips launched a vicious attack.

"What about the '_Just sex, no consequences_'-attitude?" Quinn asked playfully.

"Shut up, Q."

"Make me.."

"You are so cliché.."

"You got a problem with it?"

"Absolutely not, just pointing it out.."

With a the tip of her heel Santana closed the door of Quinn's room and for the first time in their relationship it was so much more than sex, for the first time they actually called it _making love_…

**So what did you think? Is it worthy of a 2****nd**** part? (No promises!)**

**Thanks for reading, you've just made my day!**


End file.
